Second Chances
by frieza-fan27
Summary: Cell and Frieza get another chance at life how will it go living with Goku and trying to find a family and how will Cell come to terms with his feeling for Frieza and will Frieza find the right mate? Frieza/OC then finaly CellxFrieza little ooc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the dragon ball z characters if I did Frieza would win all has fights and goku be in hell.  
Hope you enjoy

It was a regular day in hell the sky was clear and red it was calm and quite or as some of the people in hell were sleeping staying away from some people or yelling at each other or training like Cell and Frieza were doing.

"Come on Frieza I've haven't even broke a sweat yet." Said Cell "Shut up you over grown grasshopper." Yelled Frieza who was sweating and breathing hard "Aww now we're back to name calling Frieza I thought we were friends." Said Cell with a fake hurt face on Frieza caring less about the face Cell was making Said "We are but I don't like my "Friends" calling me weak Zarbon never did." Frieza stop to look back at Cell "Oh yes but I'm not Zarbon now I'm I?" said Cell walking over to Frieza who had sat down on a nearby rock "Yes your right Zarbon is way cuter than you." Said Frieza with an amused smirk from the look Cell gave him.

"Is that so, well-"but before Cell could say what he was going to Goz and Mez showed up "What do you two want?" yelled Frieza and Cell at the same time jumping back two feet to get out of range of any attacks that could come at any time clearing his throat Goz said "King Yemma wishes to see you two." Cell and Frieza both looked at that giant turn up want?" asked Frieza "Who knows let's just go see." said Cell turning to go see King Yemma, Frieza following right behind "I hope he don't make us babysit at that day care again that was trouble." Remembering Cell and Frieza felt a cold shiver go up their spines when Cell and Frieza got to the desk King Yemma sat at and stopped. "Ah Frieza, Cell good to see you." Said King Yemma.

Frieza and Cell looked at him and said "It is?" Yemma looking down at them said "Yes it is it seems you two have not done anything wrong in over five years which means you to have earned a second chance at life." Frieza not buying it said it said "What's the catch?" Yemma said looking at Frieza looking Frieza in the eyes "O.K. you got me the catch is you have to live on earth with Goku and try to start families with someone." Cell said "In how are we going to do that with way we look?" Yemma snapped his fingers in two collars appeared on their necks "The black buttons give you a human form and the white buttons to turn back." Said Yemma "What if we don't want a family?" said Cell "Try" said Yemma "What if we're gay?" said Frieza "find a husband" said Yemma "Fine" said Cell and Frieza.

(Goku pov)

"What did King Yemma want?" said Chi-Chi "I don't know but it has to be important for him to call us." said Goku right after Goku said that Frieza and Cell appeared but before they could say anything Goku got in a fighting stances and said "what are you two doing here?" right then Goku and Chi-Chi heard a voice say "Goku don't Frieza and Cell are not here to fight." Goku still looking at Frieza and Cell said "What do you mean King Kai?" "I mean they're here because they got a second chance at life." Goku getting out of his fighting stances said "But how?" King Kai said "For being good for over five years." "Oh o.k." said Goku "One more thing Goku King Yemma said they have to live with you and try to start families of their own." King Kai "O.k. but how are they supposed to have families of their own I mean everyone is seared of Cell and I don't think someone would data Frieza because he's not from earth." Said Goku. "You see the collars their wearing the black button let's them look human the white one turns them back, any other question?" said King Kai "No" "Good well bye." King Kai left after saying that. Goku looking back saw Cell talking to Frieza and heard Cell say to Frieza "Be nice will you." Said Cell looking at the side of Frieza's head. Frieza not looking at Cell said "I am being nice." "No I mean call him by his name and not by monkey." Said Cell "Trust me Cell I'm being nice I could call him a lot worst things then monkey but if it will get you off my back I'll call him Goku." said Frieza looking at Cell, Cell felt strange inside in when Frieza looked away Cell stopped feeling funny in looked back at Goku "Ah hi Goku, how you been?" said Cell with a small smile Goku looking from Frieza who was looking at everything but him and Chi-Chi to Cell who was smiling at them and said "Good, you?" Cell still looking at Goku said "Good I'm out of hell." Goku turned to Frieza "How are you doing Frieza?" Frieza who's head was facing the side looked at Goku through the corner of his eye in said "Fine, you?" "Good, good so let's get going Chi-Chi left the food on the stove." Said Goku and with that he picked up Chi-Chi and took off home Frieza and Cell close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the dragon ball z characters if I did Frieza would win all has fights and goku be in hell.  
Hope you enjoy

**x.X.x**

Coming to the house of Son Goku Cell, Frieza and Goku landed. Goku put Chi-Chi down and open the door "Well here we are let me show you to your rooms since Gohan and Goten moved out you can have their rooms Cell you can get Gohan's and Frieza you can get Goten's".

Goku, Cell, and Frieza walked down the hallway to the bedrooms "o.k. the left one's Goten's and the right one's Gohan's I'll be in the living room if you need anything." And with that Goku left. Cell and Frieza went into their separate rooms and closed their doors. In Frieza's room, Frieza was looking around there was a bed in the corner of the left side of the room the bed had a red and black bed set with tow pillows, next to the bed was a desk with a window behind it on the right side of the room there were two door's walking over to the doors Frieza opened the one on the left to see a small closet Frieza closed the door and opened the other door to find a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet. Closing the door Frieza went over to the bed in laid down.

Over at Cell's room Cell was look out the window Cell's room looked like Frieza's but had a bed with a blue and black looking out the window Cell was thinking about earlier that day in how he was feelings, feelings he never fell before. Cell was wondering why he felt so strange when looking at Frieza's eyes. Cell was so caught up in his thoughts about Frieza to notice Goku come in "Hey Cell, Cell hey you in there?" yelled goku snapping Cell out of his thoughts "Hmm, oh hey Goku." Said Cell "you o.k., I've been calling your name for a minute or two." Goku said "Oh ya I'm find." Said Cell "O.k. well Chi-Chi said to come eat." said Goku "O.K." Goku and Cell went to the kitchen in sat at the table Chi-Chi turning to look at them saw someone missing "Where's Frieza, Goku T told you to go get them." Said Chi-Chi "I'll go get him. "Said Goku getting up to walk to Frieza's room when Goku got there he knocked three time in got no answer and opened the door and saw Frieza sleep Goku closed the door in walked back to the kitchen "Chi-Chi Frieza's sleep."Said Goku "Well wake him up I don't want him to wake up and all the food is gone." said Chi-Chi. "I'll do it he can get a little piss if he's woken up." said Cell.

While Cell, Goku and Chi-chi were in the kitchen Frieza was in his room dreaming "Where the hell I'm I?' asked Frieza "You're in the realm of your mind Frieza." Said a female voice "who's there?" asked Frieza just then a female Icejin that looked like Frieza appeared "who are you?" asked Frieza "I'm your female half Frieza." said the female Icejin "And I'm your male half." Said a male Icejin that also looked like frieza who appeared behind him "but you can call ne Za." Said the male "And you can call me frie." said the female "O.K. so Frie and Za so you just cut my name in half." Said Frieza "Yes" said Za and Frie "So why do you sound like mother and you sound like my cousin Ice?" asked Frieza (A/N Ice in my own if you watch DGray-Man he sounds like Yuu Kanda) " I sound like mother because t took after her we have no clue as to why Za sounds like Ice." Said Frie "O.k. so how did you get in my head?" said Frieza "Oh Frieza we've been here since you wear born we are a part of you." Said Frie "then how come I'm just now talking to you?" asked Frieza with a frown "Because you never needed us till now." Said Za "What do you mean till now?"Said Frieza "The assignment Yemma gave, you know about finding a mate." Said Frie "Ya so what about it?" asked Frieza "You know you can't chose a mate without me in Frie agreeing on the same person right?" said Za "No I did not know that and why do the both of you have to agree?" asked Frieza not getting why both of them had a say in who his mate was going to be.

"Because there are two of you a male and a female we have to agree on a mate or it will not work and if we don't agree on the same person in mate with someone the mating mark we will put on them will kill them." said Frie "So what your telling me is that my future mate could die if you two don't agree on the same person." Said Frieza both Za and Frie nodded "But it's not as bad as it sounds me and Za already know what type of mate we want." said Frie walking over to Frieza putting a hand on his shoulder.

"O.k. so what do you two want in a mate?' asked Frieza "Not us you, we are the two half's of you Frieza we just know what you really want in a mate." said Za "So what do I want in a mate because I never really thought about it." Said Frieza "Za you start with the part his male side wants in a mate then I'll tell him what his female side wants." Side Frieza "O.k. well Frieza your male side wants a mate that is as strong or stronger then you are, you want a mate can match you and a fight or even beat you, you want a mate that can give you strong children and you want a mate who protect you while your with child." Said Za "O.k. that sounds like something I would want in a mate, but why do I have to have to have the child?" asked Frieza "Because you are a Uke and all the thing I just listed are things a Uke would want in a Seme." Said Za "Oh well that sound reasonable" Said Frieza.

"Now all the things your female side wants in a mate." Said Frie "O.k." said Frieza "Well your female side wants a mate that is loving, caring and sweet, you want a mate who will give you all his time, you want a mate who can keep up with you mentally and physically." Said Frie "Physically, I can understand mentally I don't want a dumb mate but why physically." Asked Frieza "Well since you're on Earth you sometimes get the need to look around and you like to run and swim and you run and swim faster than anyone on this planet." Said Frie "Oh" said Frieza "There is also the fact you have to find a boyfriend first before you can start a family." said Frie "So is that all things I want in a mate?' said Frieza "Yes so far if we think of anything else will tell you, but you should start to wake up someone's here" Said Za.

(Cell POV)

Walking to Frieza's room Cell started to think about earlier again. Cell never really show how small Frieza really was even during training Frieza never looked small to him. Cell stopped in front of Frieza's door in opened it going in the room Cell saw Frieza still asleep Cell walked over to wake Frieza but stopped to look at Frieza's sleeping face Cell looked a Frieza's small round face his eyes wear closed the next thing Cell saw were the lines on Frieza face starting at the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his jaw looking at those lines Cell start to think about how they would feel under his tongue "No don't think about things like that he's your friend." Cell said to himself Cell stopped looking at the lines and started to look at Frieza's black colored lips. Cell moved closer and closer to Frieza's lips Cell was so close to Frieza he could feel Frieza's warm breath on his lips but before Cell moved any closer Cell snapped out of his trance and looked at Frieza seeing how close he was Cell pulled back "What I'm I doing I can't do that to Frieza I can't just kiss him in his sleep he'll freak out and that's almost like rape he didn't say I could kiss him." While Cell was too busy yell at himself he don't see Frieza waking up "Cell what are you doing" Said Frieza snapping Cell out of his thoughts "Chi-Chi told me to come get you for dinner "said Cell not looking at Frieza.

(Goku POV)

"It's weird to see them again" said Goku "hum…" said Chi-Chi "I said it's weird to see them again." repeated Goku "ya it's weird to see Cell again but this is the first time I laid eyes on Frieza" said Ch-Chi "Ya this is the first time you even saw Frieza." said Goku "what could be taking them?" Said Chi-Chi "Maybe Frieza's yelling at Cell, Cell did say Frieza might get ticked if he wakes up." Said Goku "well I hope he's in a good mood" said Chi-Chi "I'll go check on them to see if Cell got Frieza up." said Goku leaving. Walking down the hall way Goku stopped and opened the door to see Cell in Frieza talking "Hey you guys coming to eat?"Said Goku "Ya" said Frieza getting up off the bed in walking to the door "you coming Cell "Ya" said Cell walking to the door too.

(Cell POV)

After dinner Cell and Frieza went back to their rooms and laid down  
_(Cell's Dream)  
Cell was laying in bed and heard a soft knock on the door getting up Cell walked over in opened the door to see Frieza standing there "Frieza what are you doing up its midnight?"Asked Cell "I feel uncomfortable sleeping in my room can I sleep with you?"Asked Frieza turning his face so Cell couldn't see the little blush on his face "Hum… sure come in."Said Cell moving out the way so Frieza can come in Frieza walked to the bed in crawled in and laid down. _

_Cell walked back over to the bed and laid down on his back and went back to thinking to himself "Why he have to come to my room?" feeling movement next to him Cell turned in looked at Frieza's small form "You o.k. there?" asked "Ya I'm fine." Said Frieza looking at Cell moving closer to Cell, Cell turned his head to hide his blushing from the close contacted with Frieza. "Why does he have to be so close?" Cell said thinking to himself Cell feeling something on his chest looked down to see Frieza's hand looking over to Frieza Cell gasped feeling Frieza's soft lips cover his Frieza open his mouth and Cell plunged his tongue in to taste him. Hearing Frieza moan Cell pulled way to look "Cell wake up." Said Frieza "Hum..." said Cell "Wake up wake up"  
(End Dream)_

Hope you like it please give me some ideas thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the dragon ball z characters if I did Frieza would win all has fights and goku be in hell.  
Hope you enjoy

**x.X.x**

"Hey Chi-Chi you still going to the mall with Bluma?" Asked Goku "Yes, Why?" asked Chi-Chi "I just wanted to see if you could take Frieza with you help him find someone to date." Said Goku with a huge smile "O.k." said Chi-Chi "Ha Frieza, Chi-Chi said you can come with her to the mall." Yelled goku running down the hall "Way the hell is you yelling Goku?" asked Cell "Chi-Chi going to take Frieza to the mall with her so he can meet someone" said Goku running down the hall to tell Frieza the good news "Hey Frieza, Chi-Chi said you can come to the mall with her so you can meet someone" said Goku jumping up and down "Oh goodie more people to be around" said Frieza rolling his eyes. "Come on don't be like that the faster you can meet someone the faster you can go on a date with them" said Goku "I'll go if you leave me alone " said Frieza walking past Goku. "Hey Chi-Chi, Frieza said he'll go with you" said Goku yelling down the hall.

(Cell pov)

Cell was walking through the woods in stopped at a stream in sat down to think about how to tell Frieza how he felt "Ahh Frieza why are you doing this to me, why are you making me feel this why?" Cell said to his self looking at the water "I should see what my human form looks like" said Cell pressing the black button in looking at himself in the water again. He had black hair with green highlights, sun kissed skin with a sharp jaw line he was wearing black jeans with a green muscle shirt with some green and black Nikes "Hey l don't look that bad." Said Cell moving his head side to side "I wonder what Frieza looks like" said cell standing up to walk back to the house to see what Frieza's human from looks like. Walking in the house Cell saw Frieza lying on the floor flipping though channels "Ha Frieza you try your human Form yet?" asked cell trying not to look at Frieza's cute little butt "No, but I see you have and may I say you look nice." Said Frieza look Cell you the down.


End file.
